


What that mouth do

by CursedGoblin



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: Deep throat, M/M, Multi, No beta reader, Oral, Other, dwayne is a daddy, marco isn't seconds, paul is a princess, sloppy smut, we kinda found out what that mouth do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGoblin/pseuds/CursedGoblin
Summary: Sometimes a guy just wants to dance.





	What that mouth do

This song was slowly rattling it’s way around the sunken hotel. Whitney Houston’s newest song was making the rocks fucking vibrate as her vocals echoed down deep into the caves the boys used. Standing there in the center of the old lobby Paul was slowly swaying his hips from side to side while he fiddled with the knobs. The words of the song falling from his lips before he was smirking when the static finally disappeared and the music was loud and clear. With a toss of his head back, his own voice started belting out the words of the song while he started stomping his way along with the summer’s hit. 

 

“Ooooh, I wanna dance with somebody!” hands flying into the air above his head and Paul just grinned before he was spinning in a half circle before he rocked from one foot to the other. Keeping pace with the music he added a small loop to his hips before he spun at the sound of a groan behind him. Marko was making his way into the lobby and just rolled his eyes. “Again Paul?” Was all he bothered to say before he tossed himself face forward over the back of the couch. Laying across the cushions, the curly haired vampire was completely motionless while eyes tracked the youngers movement. 

 

Paul’s face quickly turned back into that grinning leer he always had. The feel of he fishnet shirt making his fingertips tingle as he trailed them up his body. Another gyrating move that took over his entire body, and he tangled his fingers into his own hair before he arched back. Leaving his neck on display for a moment. (Enough to get a growl from Marko). Pulling a knee up high then and he hopped onto the lip of the fountain with a laugh escaping him. 

 

It didn’t matter what the other guys joked about when he got like this. Putting on a show? Feeling someone's (all of their) eyes on him? It made him feel like he was living in a way he never had the confidence too when he was human. Who knew death could be so freeing? Tossing his head from side to side then and he made his way around the fountain with his hair flying about him. Tight jeans be damned his wasn’t restricted or stiff at all as he seemed to pour himself into every move. 

 

Sadly pop wasn’t something Paul got to listen to when they were out. They had an image to uphold and Paul understood that perfectly well. So being able to be as loose as those girls on the beach? Tight jeans leaving nothing to the imagination, while his fishnets covered jack shit and his hair flying about his head? It got him going, and using the energy he always had when he first woke up was wonderful. Dancing was just aces if you asked the blond.

 

Of course knowing he was being all kinds of lose, and his music being loud enough to wake the dead. He shouldn’t have been surprised when a hand came up between his legs and hugged a thigh. A yelp and he would of face planted easily if the grip wasn’t iron tight. Being lifted, even with the ability to fly, had Paul’s hand shooting down to brace against the tanned arm gripping him. 

 

“Already dancing around  _ Princess? _ ” Dwayne’s voice sounded as if he just gargled rocks. It sent a pleasant enough shudder down Paul's spine when combined with that shitty nickname. Fuck if the nickname didn’t do things to Paul though. 

 

Almost instantly his bright blue eyes went dark, before he was twisting back to look down the back of his shoulder. The song while one of Paul's guilty pleasure wasn’t enough to keep his attention when he locked his gaze with the other vampire.  “Yep!” A serious pop with the p, and he smirked while he was manhandled into turning until Dwayne’s face was nuzzling against his lower stomach. Nips of teeth and fang alike made his body twitch as he keyed himself more and more into the mood that was quickly building around them.

 

“I think he has plenty of ways to shut you up.” Marko’s voice was a pleasant hum as he buried his face into the arms he bent under his head. The other blond was all soft lazy smiles while his eyes watched with a heat in them. God, Marko was so good to him. Skin feeling like he was being tased then had Paul squirming before the hold on him was loose enough. Curving his spine had Paul slanting his mouth against Dwayne’s. All the while  the brunette stretched up to lick into the mouth so eager for him. 

 

It wasn’t long before they had their tongues twisting around each others while strong hands with even stronger grips grabbed at each other. Dropping down, Paul’s legs wrapped around Dwayne's waist. While Dwayne's hands cupped Paul ass over the obscene jeans stretched over it. It only lasted so long before Paul was throwing his head back with a curse. Dwayne took the opportunity and latched onto the blond's neck, teeth first. 

 

Only when the copper tang of blood had coated his mouth, chin and jaw, did Dwayne pull away with a certain wild glint in his eyes. Paul whimpered where he was being held before lurching forward to clean up the mess. Digging the fingers of one hand into the flesh of the blonds ass, and Dwayne was reaching up to comb his hair back and away to give Paul more room to work his mouth. Marko just watched with a smirk, Dwayne was never that messy. 

 

The little desperate noises Paul made into the back of his throat though were more than enough motivation to drop the blond. Reaching out, Dwayne squeezed a hand into the back pocket of Paul’s jeans when the younger vampire was steady enough on his feet. Drawing the blond close was absolute cake, rocking his hips forward was even more delicious. “Fuck” Dwayne hissed before he was curling a hand around Paul's neck and urging him down. 

 

A split second later and Paul was on his knees, Dwayne almost pulled down with his hand in the back pocket, was now instead twisting both of his hands into the soft wispy blond curls. With hands flying over his fly, the older vampire just bared his teeth while his cock swelled. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds before Paul's lips were stretched around his dick and groaning around him. 

 

Mewling noises kept bubbling up out of his chest, while he tried to sink the cock in his mouth deeper and deeper. Swallowing and he felt his eyes flutter shut before he moaned wanting more. Dwayne of course  _ fucking knew  _ and his hands were twisting tighter in his hair before he felt the steady pull that dragged him off before his jaw went slack letting the older male thrust into his mouth. Paul, vaguely thought tonight was going to be absolutely great if this was how it was starting. 

 

When his lips ghosted over the hair that circled the base, Paul let his eyes go wide before he looked up to lock his gaze with Dwaynes.  _ Just how he liked it.  _ Hips slamming forward and Paul kept up the stress of working his throat around Dwayne’s dick constant then. Completely unfazed as his eyes started to shine with tears and drool began to make itself known down his chin. Too soon he felt the stutter of the other’s hips before his head was being held as close as possible. Swallowing with a small desperate choke and he grabbed Dwayne’s hips to brace himself through it. Yet somehow still managed to roll his tongue along the underside. 

 

By the time he was let up, Paul could just imagine what he looked like. Eyeliner smeared, with cum and drool coating his lips. Staying poised on his knees looking up. The blond of course could feel how hard his own erection was after the fact. Chest heaving with unneeded breaths, he just looked up at Dwayne. Predatory yet waiting to see what would happen next. All he got to show for it was a hand reaching out to cup his cheek before a thumb dragged over his bottom lip. 

 

Dwayne was out of the cave then, and Paul was left hard and alone. A soft sound from the couch and his eyes flitted over to spot Marko sleeping in a very human way. Licking his lips, he ignored the burn of his lips stretching into a wide grin  before he launched himself across the lobby. Landing on the others back (the startled grunt did nothing to give him pause)  he just straddled the curly haired vampire's hips before flopping forward with a whine. 

 

“Marrrrrrkooo!” He crooned before nipping the other's ear. Only to have a palm land against his face. 

 

“Don’t even think about it you shit, I know what that mouth’s done.”


End file.
